Uncovering the Blindfold
by DeadYorick
Summary: Ace Attorney Apollo Justice finds himself defending his former rival Klavier Gavin. With Phoenix Wright leaving on a trip to Borginia. Apollo enlists in the aid of Pheonix's former assistant, Maya Fey.
1. Chapter 1

Uncovering the Blindfold

Things often are very seldom what they appear. The Law being no different. Did I love her? Was there a choice? Did he kill him? The past leaves very little room for recollection, if any. In the end, I learned my very own meaning of the law, one completely different then I could have imagined.

My name is Apollo Justice, and I am an attorney working for the "Wright Anything Agency". A term coined by the adopted daughter of Phoenix Wright, Trucy. I am 23 years old, and this is my story.

I worked under Kristoph Gavin shortly after I passed the Bar Exam. After I found him guilty of murder I went to work under Mr. Wright. An opportunity I did not take lightly. I defended three clients under the advisement of Wright, and one more later on my own.

EPISODE 5: Uncovering the Blindfold.

December 20th 2026, 1:12 PM

Wright Anything Agency

Apollo Justice sat in his own office one pale afternoon. Well, to call it an office would be a gross overestimation. Really it was more the broom closet that they put a desk in only a week before. Phoenix's logic behind this was the Wright Anything Agency's only defence attorney did need a desk to sit behind, just not in the main office. Though it wasn't as if Apollo really cared in the slightest. It wasn't as if he had any cases to defend.

It was, in Wright's own definition, an off season. The last case Apollo worked, Vera Misham's was two months before. Since then, he found himself enjoying the falling snowfall, and writing in his journal about the day to day activities. These mostly consisted of going to Trucy's magic shows or playing poker with Phoenix. The latter of which he was surprisingly good at.

Apollo sighed slightly as he pulled his legs off the top of the foldout desk. The only things resting upon it were his badge, and his mobile phone. Something Trucy simply couldn't stop taking from him. The last time she did so Apollo found his ringtone was changed to a midi of the Troupe Gramarye theme. However, as he tucked his chair in he heard that annoying tone once more echo throughout the closet. He sighed and picked it up, pressing the answer button simultaneously.

"Wright Anything Agency. Apollo Justice speaking." He said in a monotone. Apollo was tired, he had spent the last 4 hours twiddling his thumbs and making necklaces out of paper clips.

"My, my Apollo you need to cheer up." Phoenix Wright's voice sounded on the other line. Apollo didn't respond at first and instead waited for him to continue. "Anyway. I am at the airport right now." He felt his hair perk up slightly.

"Airport? Why?" He questioned his superior.

"I recently received two round trip tickets to Borginia. Normally I wouldn't go, but I Trucy begged me to take her." Apollo covered the receiver of the phone and groaned heavily. "And so I'll be gone for a week. Hold down the fort till then. If you need any help check my address book." Apollo tilted his head back and flexed his wrist. "Oh and I left you something in my office. I think you'll like it." The phone clicked and all Apollo heard was a dial tone.

_Great. Now what am I supposed to do? _Apollo stood up and tucked in his foldable chair. Since the broom closet wasn't that large he actually had to duck underneath it to exit. Once he did, the sight he beheld wasn't any bit better. The place was still a mess from Trucy's "housekeeping". _Look on the bright side. Now there's no one to complain when you pull out the cords of steel. _This cheered Justice up a little, he was starting to get better at his "OBJECTION!"s. He walked to Phoenix's Office and slowly opened the door.

The room was rather bright considering the cloudy sky. Apollo walked in, looking on toward the Gatewater hotel on the opposite side of the street. It was coated in a large blanket of snow, which still could not mask the lit rooms within. He looked around the strangely tidy office and caught sight of a big red box with green tape covering it. It resembled a Christmas present that was very badly wrapped. Apollo lifted the box and noticed a small tag attached to it.

"It's 5 days early. But since I'll be gone I think you deserve this. Thanks for being a bang up attorney and all.

-Wright"

Apollo put the box down and with great care tore off the tape. He raised the lid to see what appeared to be black cloth inside. He rummaged through the contents to see it was a black blazer. With the tags still kept on indicating it was on sale. He slid into the jacket, and to his surprise it fit quite well. He buttoned two of the three buttons and checked to see how he looked in the small mirror on his desk.

_Thanks Phoenix_ He mused to himself. It was a nice gift all things considered. The most he expected from Wright was a pair of shoes with gum stuck to them. Apollo left the office with a start and sat down on the couch opposite the TV. Something he rarely did at the Agency simply because Trucy was always on it watching magic shows. He clicked the TV on, noticing it was the News.

"And those were certainly large Pandas." The Anchor said laughing at his own joke. He lifted some papers from his desk and cleared his throat. "In other news. Renowned prosecutor Klavier Gavin was arrested today for murder…" Apollo's gaze snapped tightly. He turned the volume up nearly all the way. "He was caught at the scene of the crime. The victim was one Gerald Rickter, a defendant in Gavin's latest case who was found not guilty. Police are still uncovering evidence and expect more to surface at Gavin's trial…" Apollo clicked the TV off, his heart was beating quickly.

"Klavier…" While Klavier could be considered the mongoose to his cobra. He found himself strangely concerned for the prosecutor. Apollo remembered his band, the Gavinners and the skill he possessed in Court. Although he was by himself now, He didn't have Trucy or Phoenix to help him, and he had strangely become dependant on Trucy's way of falling into evidence. On the bright side Apollo knew this could be a potential case for him.

_"If you need any help check my address book." _Apollo found himself walking back into Phoenix's office. A green leather bound address book lay on the top of his desk. Bearing the initials "P. W." He opened the book and sifted through it's pages. However very many of the names were completely crossed out. Names such as "Hawthorne" or "Edgeworth" strange they may be, were almost blackened out with a ball point pen. Right beside Edgeworth's name bore the words "Bloody coward." Infact the only names Apollo could find that weren't completely scratched out were the names "Harry Butz" and "Maya Fey". The name Harry Butz didn't sound very helpful in any case. But the latter name felt strangely familiar. He remembered Mr. Eldoon during one of his cases mention it before.

Apollo punched in the numbers. Noticing they were in another area code he didn't recognize. He waited for seven beeps before a young girl's voice answered.

"Hello?" the girl asked politely. She sounded roughly around Trucy's age. Albiet likely just a bit younger.

"Err… hello this is Apollo Justice from…" He was cut off from the girl's voice.

"Excuse me but do you have any business with Kurain villiage?" She interjected quite forcefully.

"Well… no…" Apollo answered truthfully. He never heard of "Kurain villiage" and suspected the young girl mispronounced the name. "I am an attorney at the Wright Anything Agency."

"Wright?" The girl's voice suddenly grew higher. "Like Pheonix Wright?" She asked curiously. 

"Yes… I am looking to speak to a Maya Fey..." He heard the line shuffle slightly and eventually the sound of footsteps. Apollo sighed and sat down behind Phoenix's desk.

"Hello?" A calm voice asked. Apollo felt his nerves tweak slightly and answered.

"Uh… This is… Justice. Apollo Justice from the Wright Anything Agency." He stammered out.

"Wright Anything Agency? Has Phoenix fallen on hard times or something?" Apollo laughed to himself slightly.

"Something like that. I am an attorney working under him…"

"And Phoenix's head has exploded and you need some help with a case of his?" Apollo was speechless for a few seconds.

"…something like that…" He stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the hotel.

"Well it is your lucky day Mr. Justice. Considering the season I do have a few days to spare." Apollo kept Maya on the line for a few more minutes. Before he finally hung up with her promise to visit a few hours later. Apollo retied his shoes and wrapped a red scarf around his neck.

"Klavier Gavin I will try to defend you. Look out world, here comes Justice!" He closed the door behind him and set out to the detention center.

Save your progress?

Yes? No?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter 2. Much longer then I expected, but I wanted to get to the trial and of course Maya Fey as quickly as possible. 

I was surprised how many people reviewed and watched. Many thanks to everybody, it's a big motivation booster.

Uncovering the Blindfold

December 20th 2026, 2:30 PM

Detention Center

"Mr. Gavin is ready to see you now." Apollo blinked for a few short seconds, before he snapped fully awake. The guard, standing at the entrance to the visitor's room looked at him oddly. He repeated himself to the lone attorney sitting in the lobby of the building. Apollo stood up and followed the guard to the room. Noticing the guard's fatigue, simply standing at attention whilst two people spoke caused Apollo to contemplate on it until Klavier appeared.

Klavier Gavin looked surprisingly different since the first Jurist System trial against him. He wore a sleek black six button coat, completely doubled over. His trademark rockstar look had seemingly disappeared in favour of a more practical attire. Of course this was only Apollo's suspicion, until he noticed his shirt collar was still propped up. Klavier's expression did not change when he recognized Apollo, which surprised him entirely.

"Herr Forehead" Klavier said sitting down opposite him behind bullet proof glass. "I suspected you would be the first to visit me here." Apollo nodded and straightened his back.

"Yes… well I was hoping I could def…" His response was quickly turned down by Klavier's glance.

"Go home Herr Forehead. There's nothing here to defend." Apollo was shocked, he didn't expect this sort of response.

"Wait… your not saying you actually killed this man." Klavier's gaze did not return back to him. He simply looked down at the ground, completely different then what Apollo was used to. _What could cause a former rockstar like Klavier Gavin to refuse my help?_

"Your persistence is rather bothersome Herr Forehead. The police questioning me all of last night sounded rather the same. If it will teach you this case will not go anywhere, the scene of the crime was at 1414 Residence Place. Perhaps the good Frauline will help you." Apollo suspected Klavier was talking about Ema Skye. He didn't know what to think about Klavier's sudden change in attitude. While he did disband the Gavinners between the time he had last seen him, Apollo suspected there was something else on his mind.

It didn't take that long for the guard to show him out. But Apollo wanted to check the crime scene anyway, even if he wasn't officially Klavier's lawyer.

December 20th 2026, 2:45 PM

Venus Hock Pastures

1414 Residence Place was quite far from the skyscrapers Apollo was used to seeing. When the taxi he was riding in stopped off at Venus Hock Pastures, he wondered if it was still in California. Venus Hock Fields was a large square plot of land, with a 7 foot tall hedge wall surrounding it. The entrance Apollo stood at was a gothic style gate. Complete with tall iron bars to prevent anyone from entering. However the gate was strewn completely open now. The harsh wind caused both metal doors of the gate to blow open and closed, as if a ghost playfully tried to lock Apollo out. As luck would have it, Apollo's playful metaphor would make more sense as he passed the gate.

The first thing he noticed were the graves. Naturally he couldn't see them due to the hedge, and their presence shocked him. In the distance tucked into the right most corner of the cemetery was a mausoleum, and in the direct opposite corner to Apollo's left was a building for visitors. He could see several police officers talking within, likely about the evidence they found. Apollo looked back up to the gate to see a frozen light that was turned on, causing him to cast a shadow.

"Ahh… it's you." Apollo was startled and almost jumped, he turned around to see Ema Skye looking back at him. Though not in her usual attire he remembered seeing her in last. Like Apollo she wore a red scarf, though with a light green turtleneck underneath her white jacket. Ema was lacking her usual messenger bag and somehow suspected it had been confiscated by the actual forensic detectives. She had a bored look on her face and likely it was due to "scientific withdrawal".

"Yes… uh Gavin asked me to represent him." He lied quickly. Apollo wanted to see why Klavier was so standoffish to him. "But he didn't tell me anything about the crime."

"Really now?" Ema's face pouted, and before Apollo knew it she produced her familiar bag of snackoos. "Then I suppose you would have his formal request on your person?" Her grin caused unease within him.

"Well…" he started to stammer. "I only spoke to him over the phone about this, nothing's been produced formally. He advised me to check out the crime scene myself." Apollo was surprised he could have said anything at that point.

"Hmm…" She continued to munch on her snackoos staring absent mindedly at the sky for what seemed like minutes. "Well I certainly cannot blame him for that. Any good defence attorney would refuse to give him the light of day after hearing about this case on the phone." Apollo scratched his head and grinned innocently. _Smooth, Justice._

"In any event, your too late." Apollo raised both his eyebrows. "The prosecution was hear and judging by her findings, I am sure there's more then enough to build a case against him." He had forgotten that there was still a prosecutor he didn't know about. The only other attorney Apollo faced in court was Winston Payne and judging by Ema's demeanour she wasn't referring to him.

"Has an autopsy report been submitted? Where did the crime occur?" Ema motioned to the collection of graves to the left of him. Apollo noticed part of the snow had been cleared away close to one of them. As he turned his head he saw she had disappeared.

"Ack!" He was shocked, it was creepy enough he was in a cemetery during the winter. He didn't know how he would have acted if it were at night. Apollo turned around and finally located her. Back toward the visitor's building, talking to one of the other officers. Before long she walked back toward him.

"Here is the autopsy report." She said handing a matte envelope to him. "Feel free to observe the crime scene a little more if you like. I should return back to my duties." Apollo watched as Ema walked back to the visitor's building, her bag of snackoos returning to her hands. He suspected for some reason her giving the autopsy report was only to somehow "even the odds" for the trial.

_What have you gotten yourself into Justice? _Apollo walked with great difficulty to the cleared grave. The large mounds of snow appeared to have only been cleared very recently, and his movements grew sluggish as he moved through it. When he did finally make it to the cleared grave. He was shocked at what he saw.

The cleared away snow was in a perfect horizontal rectangle with the tombstone. A rope outline of the victim fit perfectly in it. What shocked Apollo wasn't just this, but the state of the tombstone itself. Covered in a stain of blood making it almost impossible not to suspect it was the murder weapon. Even if this wasn't suspicious enough, the way the victim died was peculiar. He was perfectly straight lying down on his back.

When Apollo was done observing the crime scene he called another taxi. He wanted to hear the crime from Klavier's point of view first.

December 20th 2026, 3:00 PM

Detention Center

"And so you return". Klavier's stare from before was back, with more ferocity this time. Apollo was now slightly intimidated by his rival's attitude, and tried his best not to show it.

"I went to the cemetery and saw the scene of the crime. What exactly happened?" He asked him and waited patiently, expecting more absent glances. Klavier sighed faintly and responded.

"It seems there is no doubting your persistence. The victim was Gerald Rickter…" Klavier paused for a second. "…the defendant in my last case. On the day of the crime he sent a letter to the prosecutor's office addressed to me. In it, he asked to meet me at the "Venus Hock Cemetery". I did as I was told, and met him at the proper time. But when I got there…" His voice faltered for a few seconds. Klavier's eyes finally gazed back at Apollo. "Well… that's when I lost consciousness. When I awoke I was in police custody being accused of murder." Apollo nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper from the autopsy report.

"It says here the murder weapon was a pist…" He was stopped by the prosecutor.

"Yes. Rickter pulled a gun out on me, and the Police tell me the one they found at the scene of the crime bears my prints." Apollo was shocked, but at the same time confused. "As soon as I got there actually, all I remembered after that was a bright flash of light." When Klavier finished, he gave him a familiar glance. It was the same one Apollo recognized him for, an honest and optimistic look in his eyes. "But I am sure you are up for it though, Herr Forehead." He pushed something in through a narrow slot in the bullet proof glass. Apollo held it up and noticed it was a formal request of defence in his name.

"I don't see why you are so worried Klavier. With the MASON system in place I am sure the jury will go easy on your testimony." Apollo remembered the last case he was in, the first in the new system.

"It seems you are not updated on the terms of the trial then Herr Forehead." His sharp look came back as ferocious as ever. "Ever since Vera Misham's trial there have been nothing but mis-trials under the new system. Many have suspected that it is far too new and needs to be refined before further use. Since then they have been researching different ways to produce verdicts…" Klavier's voice faltered at the end. Something that reminded him of Vera Misham's quiet voice.

"That sounds very… disappointing. But I am still ready to defend you in any event." He felt something rising in him. That old familiar feeling back to his first trial. How good it felt to say "OBJECTION!" For the first time. Klavier's kind and honest gaze returned, but it wasn't directed to him.

"I have also noticed the lack of the smaller Frauline. Did you and she…" Apollo remembered Trucy in that instant.

"She's… away at the moment, I am handling this case myself." Klavier nodded silently.

"Very well. I have full confidence in your abilities…" Apollo nodded and rose from his seat. "Herr Forehead."

December 20th 2026, 6:22 PM

Wright Anything Agency

Apollo refrained from practicing his fabled Cords of Steel at that time. Fearing for the life of him the prospect of being sent to an asylum as soon as Maya Fey walked through the door. Instead he spent time writing in his Journal and rearranging some of the stuff in Wright's office. He also kept the broom closet door closed and replaces the nameplate "Phoenix Wright" with "Apollo Justice". He was sure if he got everything properly back in order by the time Wright returned from his trip he wouldn't be any the wiser.

When he finally did hear a knock at the door Apollo didn't expect the person who entered. Maya Fey dressed in full purple robes with her long black hair cascading down them. She was roughly about as tall as he was, though her figure kept Apollo's attention as she walked in. The robes were very doubled up, likely due to the climate outside. But this did not only cause Apollo to simply observe Maya. Her clothes were rather strange and he had never seen anyone dress like she did. The full suave greeting he held in the back of his mind for just this sort of an occasion was shattered in an instant. Even the wine glass he found in Phoenix's "rainy day" cabinet did not grant him any catharsis. He didn't even find any liquor in the cabinet and resorted to using water.

"Mmm… My name is…" He stuttered as he brought his hand out. "… Appollo Justice… but most call me Polly." _Why did you say that? What's wrong with you?_ He scolded himself furiously in his mind. But thankfully Maya laughed at his nervous frailty.

"You remind me of Phoenix whenever he got put on the spot during a trial." This contrasted some of Phoenix's stories now. What Apollo remembered of Phoenix's stories included him using a whip to hit the judge and drinking massive amounts of coffee during trials. He had half a mind to ask his mentor whether any of this was true. "I am Maya Fey. Master of Kurain Village." She sat down on one of the couches by the entrance. "So Polly? How's Nick these days." Apollo closed the door behind her and stubbed his toe against the "client area" coffee table. He winced in pain but did his best to hide it. _Smooth Justice… very smooth_. At first he thought of asking who "Nick" was, but then suspected it was a nickname for Wright. He sat down opposite Maya and answered.

"He's good. But he probably has a little more free time since his disbarment..." The reaction he received was more surprising then he expected.

"WHAT!" Apollo rubbed the back of his head comically as he was used to doing. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"7 or so years ago? Why he didn't mention this to you?" Maya shook her head and stood up.

"Not in any of the letters he sent me. I leave for a few years and this place falls apart as a result." Apollo laughed slightly, wondering what the office may have looked like when Phoenix was an attorney. He couldn't really blame Phoenix for trying to hide news of his disbarment. Likely it was too embarrassing to talk about in something like a letter or a telephone call. "It is touching in a way." Apollo nodded, remembering the wine glass of water in his hand. "So, what case has Phoenix signed you up for now?" She asked, the curiosity in her eyes almost made Apollo's suave accent come back from the depths of his brain.

"Actually… Phoenix left on vacation with his daughter Tru…" This caused an even bigger outburst then the first.

"WHAT!" Her shocked eyes caused Apollo to back off slightly. _This girl is OUT there! _He thought to himself. "He got married? ...Really?" The question this time lacked the same sort of charisma she had previously. This time Maya's voice was slower and more serious. She looked down at the ground until Apollo responded.

"Well… no. Trucy was adopted." Relief started to show in Maya's eyes. He was surprised at her reaction at first. He thought that Phoenix would at least mention Trucy. "But anyway, lets get off the subject of Mr. Wright. Tell me about yourself." Apollo was strangely finding Maya uniquely interesting.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The same enthusiasm from before returned full circle. Maya began to talk about how she was the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Even showing a red Talisman supposedly to be carried till the day she died. As she spoke about channeling spirits in Phoenix's cases he wondered if she was pulling his leg. Eventually Apollo diverted the subject to Klavier's case.

"It's strange. I am getting cryptic mixed messages about the whole thing. Did Phoenix ever take cases like this?" Apollo noticed the only evidence he physically had was the autopsy report. He was sure that the prosecution had Klavier's letter in their possession.

"Are you kidding? I remember Nick doing a case after he got bonked on the head, and lost his memories. He still ended up winning though." After the impression he got off Maya, he was uniquely surprised in her. He expected the "Master of the Kurain channelling tradition" to be a lot more… mature. However, Apollo was more shocked to hear she was only a few years older then him.

After a few hours of chatting Maya agreed to help Apollo in court the next day, and he thanked her sincerely for it. The impending thought of defending Klavier with barely any evidence or knowledge about the case without Trucy made him nervous. But he calmed himself down a little as he went to bed. Though he didn't get enough sleep, as thoughts about both the case, and Maya Fey wafted through his mind.

_To be continued…_

Save your progress?

Yes? No?

Author's Note: I tried to make any sort of feelings Apollo has of Maya as implicit as possible. Noticeably by causing him to act really awkward. Hopefully I don't receive too many letter bombs from the die hard Phoenix/Maya enthusiasts.


End file.
